1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting vehicles from damage to external paint and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for protecting an exterior surface of a vehicle whereby a protective covering is molded to the shape of at least a section of the area to be protected and is removably adhere thereto for protecting the vehicle's exterior from damage caused by debris striking the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for protecting the exterior of a vehicle have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,925 and 5,280,989 are illustrative of such prior art. Thus, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A removable protective padding for preventing chips, dents, scrapes and nicks to the doors and sides of a parked vehicle which is covered by this protective padding. This padding will extend from just front of the front door edge to just front of the rear wheel well. It is held in position by magnets. The height of the protective pad is typically about twenty inches and covers only the area most susceptible to damage from the opening of doors of adjacently parked vehicles. The plastic is a clear plastic such as polyvinyl chloride. It is placed on the car side when it is parked and is removed when it is to be driven.
An improved halter type protective cover is constructed out of static cling vinyl cut to fit over the front part of the hood and front fenders of a car to protect the finish from dirt, bug stains, road grime, tar, flying particles, stones and similar damaging material. It is fastened to the front end by means of the electrostatic properties of the material and without the use of adhesives.